


Teach Me to Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, teach me to kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt I have posted on Tumblr! Because honestly, there isn't enough SugaHina in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me to Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Sorry it's been a while since I posted anything, I just got into a groove tonight and decided to write this up to fit a new prompt that's going up on my writing blog on Tumblr (kurokocchiwrites)!

Once the initial dust had settled from the preposterous request, Suga found himself wringing his hands and laughing slightly. “Hinata, why is it so important that you learn to kiss?”

 

“Yeah, why is it?” Daichi asked, his tone just slightly abrasive. After all, his relationship with Suga was going on its second year.

 

Hinata shook his head slightly. “I’m sorry for bringing this request to you, but I’ve never kissed anyone before and Kageyama—“

 

“That’s enough,” Suga held up his hand calmly, knowing damn well if he didn’t stop Hinata now the bubbly orange haired boy would go on for several hours. “I’ll teach you to kiss.”

 

“Will you now?” Daichi crossed his arms.

 

“Oh, calm down,” Suga sighed, shaking his head. “Kisses don’t mean anything if there’s no passion to back them up.” He paused. Daichi was glaring at Hinata, quite obviously too. “Stay in the room if you’re that nervous,” Suga finally suggested.

 

Daichi wordlessly threw himself down on the chair across from the couch where Hinata and Suga sat facing each other. The tips of his ears were a brilliant shade of red, and from the looks of it the color was travelling to his cheeks.

 

Suga turned his attention away from his grumpy boyfriend. “What do you want to learn, Hinata?”

 

“Where should I put my lips and my tongue?” Hinata blurted.

 

“Whoa, slow down,” Suga shook his head. “Tonguing is not something you should try for a first kiss. Okay? Let’s just start with lips.” He used his hands to show Hinata how the lips would lock, making two C shapes and layering one over the other. “Like this,” he said, gently moving his hands as a kiss would be.

 

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. “I think I understand!” he said happily, leaning in a bit too eagerly. Suga gently grasped his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Slow, Shou. Be patient,” he murmured, leaning forward slowly. Hinata’s cheeks turned redder than Daichi’s ears as he realized this was happening, oh gosh he was about to have his first—

 

Daichi’s loud coughing erupted from the other side of the room. Suga pulled away, annoyed, and offered a playful glare to the brunet. “If you’ll excuse me for one second, Hinata. I’ll show you first, then we can continue.”

 

Suga rose from his spot on the couch and shuffled across the floor, setting himself in Daichi’s lap as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He pressed his lips tenderly to Daichi’s, pulling back only to press them, harder, to the other’s. The two kissed each other with such passion that it hung in the air, not unpleasantly but in a way that made Hinata crave some attention of his own. He sighed quietly and was near getting up to leave when Daichi mumbled something against Suga’s lips that sounded an awful lot like “we have a guest”.

 

Suga pulled back, a bright blush lighting up his cheeks. He rose from Daichi’s lap and smiled over at Hinata. “See? True passion is what really fuels a kiss. However, if you don’t have a basic idea on how to kiss, it might get messy. Are you ready to learn?”

 

Hinata stared at Suga’s swollen lips as if in a trance. He nodded slightly and glanced up at Suga’s eyes to notice they were locked on his. “Ready?” Suga whispered, a little closer to Hinata’s lips now. Hinata looked back at Suga’s lips to ensure he didn’t miss and nodded once more.

 

Then it happened. Their lips connected, like Suga said they would, and oh god were Suga’s lips soft. Hinata almost began to feel self-conscious of his own, but his mind was a bit occupied. Suga’s hand cupped Hinata’s cheek gently and Hinata pulled back for a second, his eyes fluttering open, though he didn’t even realize he’d shut them in the first place.

 

Hinata grinned up at Suga. “Thank you, Suga san~!” he sang happily, jumping up from the couch. “I’m going to go talk to Kageyama!”

 

“Good luck,” Hinata’s upperclassmen called after him as he bolted out the door, skipping and jumping through the apartment complex hallways (and probably bothering every single person who lived in said apartment building).

 

 


End file.
